


United we Stand, Divided we fall

by Galvatream



Category: Lego Ninjago, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Other Character Tags to be Added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Trapped in the Realm of Xadia, with a war brewing between humanity and the magical beings of Xadia. Kai must make new friends, fight new foes and somehow, manage to regain his Elemental Power, all the while his family in Ninjago must find a way to rescue him before Skylor murders everyone over the loss of her boyfriend.The Crossover we don't deserve, but the one we need.
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Kai/Skylor (Ninjago)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	1. The Stranger in Red

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine yourself in the shoes of Aaravos when reading the opening dialogue.

“Long ago, there were the 16 Realms of Creation. The grandest of all Realms, was The First Realm, birthplace of the Dragons. Once, it was a lush and wondrous place, built up by The Elemental Powers and Essences.”

“For centuries, The First Realm was peaceful. But three thousand years ago, a great darkness emerged. Known to all as the Oni, beings who embodied the will of Destruction itself, sought to rule all. A war broke out, the Dragons fought back with all their might. And when the war seemed to die down, a new target was born.”

“A child of both worlds came to exist, with the power to both destroy, and create Realms. The Oni and Dragons fought over the Child. Though the Child fought to bring peace between the two races, he eventually left The First Realm.”

“Following the Child’s departure, the war continued to rage. Unbeknownst to The Dragons, a party of Oni had been sent after the Child. Meidriedorth, a Dragon connected to the Elemental power of Lightning, pursed them, with him, were five other dragons of Ice, Fire, Water, Earth and Time.”

“The small party of six Dragons encountered the Child in his new Realm, a Realm free from the war between the Oni and Dragons. Inspired by the Child, the six Dragons flew off to the furthest reaches of the Ethereal Divide, and there, they created Xadia.”

“Imbued with the mystical properties of their Elemental Powers, Xadia came to be home to Elves, Dragons and Humans alike. But their peace, was not to last. For over a thousand years ago, Humans discovered Dark Magic. As a result, Xadia was split in two.”

“For centuries, there was a tense cold war between Humans, and the allied forces of the Dragons and Elves. But when it seemed that all-out war was upon them, a new hope was found, the egg of The Dragon Prince.”

“Now, as The Dragon Prince nears his mother, darkness brews in the shadows, and the past is destined to return as events begin to unfold, sparked by the arrival of an Elemental Master of Fire.”

* * *

The throne room of Queen Khessa was silent. The Sunfire Elf Queen sat upon her throne. Her build was slim but imposing. She had dark brown skin, yellow eyes and blonde hair. Upon her head was a large golden crown. Her outfit consisted of a white and gold robe and a short golden cape. In her hand was a small golden sceptre. She also had dark red horns.

Resting on the ground, forced to her knees, was a human. She had short, dark brown hair and eyes. A scar rested below her right eye and was currently dressed in a basic blue tunic and pants. Her name was Amaya.

Close by, was another Elf, she was tall and seemed to be young. She had dark red hair. Her eyes beamed a dark orange. Her skin was dark, yellow markings spread across her face. She wore a long red tunic that held gold designs. The armour she wore was gold. Resting on her back was a gold cape. Her helmet was similar to that of Khessa’s crown, though it was less defined. Behind the helmet, were two dark red horns. Her name was Janai.

Queen Khessa leaned forward, her eyes narrowing as she gazed upon Amaya. “Human’s disgust me.” She spat. “They take what they want, even when it is not theirs.” She added.

Janai frowned, her eyes dancing between Amaya and her sister. “Sister, you bring this Human to me, why?” Khessa questioned.

Janai stood tall, never once allowing her body to fail. “She fought with honour; she is also a General of Katolis.” She replied, watching as her sister leaned back on her throne.

“Let the light reveal this Human’s true nature.” Khessa ordered. Watching as a gold staff was brought out. The light of the sun focused as Amaya’s eyes were forced open. Khessa widened her eyes briefly, but quickly narrowed them. “A pure human, how original.” She commented, sarcasm dripping in her tone. “Throw her in the pit of fire.” She commanded.

As Amaya was pulled from the centre of the throne room, a portal opened above. A vibrant mix of purples, blues and white swirled around. Quickly afterwards, a figure dropped from it. He was human. His outfit was a red gi with dark red highlight. He wore black gloves and a piece of armour over his right shoulder. Brown straps crossed his chest and waist, a few bags attached to them. A dark red obi rested around below the strap around his waist.

His hair was brown, it was spiked, styled like fire. He had amber eyes. Coming down from above his right eye, and passing down under it, was a scar. A small Band-Aid rested upon the left side his forehead. The figure opened his eyes, his sight adjusting to the light, he glanced over the Sunfire Elves, all of whom had their weapons at the ready.

Khessa blinked. “Another Human?” She questioned. “Throw him in the pit of fire as well.” She ordered.

The human narrowed his gaze. Khessa soon noticed the weapon in his hand, the golden naginata seemed to be held tightly. A scroll was rolled upon near the blade. “Relieve him of his weapon as well.” She added.

The human’s grasp upon the naginata tightened upon hearing this, he slowly moved his body, ready to fight if needed. He slowly opened his lips, words falling from them. “No, it’s power. Too strong for anyone to handle.” His words trembled out, almost as if he was exhausted from fighting.

Khessa blinked. “Now!” She cried.

The human shook slightly, his eyes darting over the Sunfire Elves advancing towards him. “No, can’t let it fall into wrong hands. Can’t let it be used for evil.” He said, his mind already calculating his escape.

Khessa raised an eyebrow, this human seemed different, he was unlike those she’d met in the past from the five kingdoms. She glanced at her sister. With a nod, she gave a silent command for Janai to make her move.

The human knew something was off, he turned fast, blocking Janai’s blade with ease. He backed up before diving around, keeping Janai in sight. The two continued to dance about, their weapons clashing every now and then.

Seconds turned into minutes, the human knew he couldn’t last long now, he’d exhausted himself mentally and physically earlier fighting off hordes of resurrected mummies. “Can’t believe I’m doing this without my powers.” He muttered, backing up.

Running forward, he leapt into the air, spinning around three times before a tornado of red energy swarmed around his form, causing all present to pause. He moved with speed, picking up Janai before knocking her to the ground.

The other Sunfire Elves present all charged, the human continued to spin around, taking them with relative ease before fading out of his tornado state. He fell to his knees, gasping for air, he had completely exhausted himself. His vision was going blurry, he felt darkness slowly overtake him. The last thing he saw was Khessa walking towards him.

* * *

He awoke fast, eyes quickly glanced around. He was trapped within a ring of fire, he looked for the naginata. When he noticed it was missing, he widened his eyes in horror. He glanced back to see Khessa entered, the naginata in her hands. Her hair ablaze with fire.

“You need to release that now.” He said, causing Khessa to raise an eyebrow. He got to his feet. “Give to me, I’m the only one who can use it.” He went on.

Khessa shook her head. “Its power is great; no human would be able to stand in my way.” She replied, watching as a few guards followed her in. “It makes me wonder, why would a human such as yourself care about what happens to an Elf like me? Your kind would only take what is not theirs because you are not satisfied with what you were given.”

He blinked. “What? I don’t know where you get these facts from, but from what I’ve experienced, we only take what’s given to us, unless you happen to a criminal or villain, but that’s rare.” He said, slowly turning to muttering to himself. “Now, if you’d let me go, I need to get back home, my friends and family most likely think I’m dead, and I dread to think what Skylor would do to Wu, or Aspheera over that fact.”

Khessa raised an eyebrow in interest. “You are different to others, but I am the Sunfire Queen, I hold the power here.” She said, her voice strong and commanding.

The human rolled his eyes. “If you’re trying to intimidate me, you’ll have to do better.”

Khessa glanced at her guards, she rested the naginata upon the ground, the fire in her air fading as she let it go. “I am intimidating in presence and command, how are you not?”

He chuckled, standing close to the edge of the fire, he reached out, only to pull his hand back. “When you’ve seen what I’ve seen, and faced down beings who could tear a hole in the fabric of reality, you get used to all those big, powerful figures.” He answered.

Khessa was now intrigued by him, she noted how he hinted at the fact that he had faced things who held god like powers, and had survived, he was unique. She also noted how he seemed to stare at the flames with sadness, or was it longing, she couldn’t tell.

What she noted about him, was that he wasn’t afraid to say what came to mind, he had this fire in him, one that seemed to fuel him. “In my throne room, you mentioned not letting this weapon fall into the wrong hands. Why?”

He glanced back. “It’s not the weapon, it’s the scroll attached to the weapon. It’s a forbidden art. It only affects those with Elemental Powers.” He paused, his gaze turning towards the fire. “It can’t affect me for now.” He halted; his eyes closed as he reached out to the fire. “I long to be one with fire again. He could feel the fire lick at his fingers, the heat brushing upon his body.

Khessa glanced at the naginata. “And that tornado of energy you summoned?”

The human smirked. “Spinjitzu, a martial art created by The First Spinjitzu Master.” He replied, turning around as he eyed Khessa closely. “And an Elf, at first I thought you might be an Oni. But an Elf, I have never heard of them before.”

Khessa found herself both intrigued, and somewhat afraid of what an Oni is, or was. All she knew, was that he was an enigma, a puzzle. He held mysteries, and answers to things as well. But one thing she needed to know, was whether or not he was from around here, because she got the feeling that he wasn’t from their world. “Who are you? And where did you come from?”

The human blinked. He took a deep breath. “Kai, my is Kai. And I come from a place called Ninjago, not much different to this world really, only difference being the lack of Elves and a rather large quantity of threats wanting to conquer the place.”

Khessa nodded, turning and leaving without a word, leaving the Naginata behind, and the guards as well, she’d have to dwell upon this information, perhaps the library would contained answers she needed.


	2. The Mystery of Fire and Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My Queen.” Someone said.

Kai had his eyes narrowed; gaze locked upon the flames that surrounded his prison. “Listen to me, obey me.” He muttered, his hand reaching out towards the flames. “I am your master.”

The Sunfire Elf guards stationed around his prison did their best to ignore the Elemental Master’s voice. While they knew little about him, what he’d told had been enough to cause some curiosity among them. They had listened to him demand the fire obey him, enough to confirm that he had power over fire once.

They could admire his determination and commitment to getting his powers back, they’d do the same if they’d lost their connection to the Sun Arcanum. But it did get annoying. But the more they listened to him, the more they wondered if there were others like him, able to control these Elemental Powers and Essences as the Master of Fire had called them.

Khessa watched from above, her eyes never once moved from where Kai sat. She admired his persistence in his pursuit, but even then, she was concerned. If he gained his powers back, he would be a threat. She had noted that he held no ill will towards them and showed a desire to return to his home Realm.

But she couldn’t help but wonder, if he were unable to return home, which race would he stand by, Elves, Dragons or Humans. She didn’t want to know the answer but felt that he’d be more likely to choose the Humans over Elves or Dragons.

“My Queen.” Someone said.

Khessa turned to face the Sunfire Elf. “What is it?”

The Sunfire Elf stood tall. “There is an army of humans on the outskirts of the city.”

Khessa frowned and glanced back down at Kai. “Move this prisoner in with the other.” She ordered, leaving the room.

* * *

Kai entered another cell surrounded by fire, inside, was the human he’d seen in the throne room, alongside another Elf. They had long, pointed ears and horns like other Sunfire Elves, dark skin with olive green eyes. She wore a pair of spectacles. Kai glanced back before taking a seat near the fire and reaching out once more.

He narrowed his gaze, ignoring the conversation going on behind him. He held the naginata close to him. “Obey me fire, I am your master.” He tried again, doing his best to feel the fire’s warmth, the energy it brought him. With a sigh, he felt his shoulders fall in defeat. He glanced up at the roof, wondering just what was going on back home.

He wondered how they were doing, how they’d taken his ‘death’ as he called it, or if Aspheera had dropped a hint that he wasn’t dead? His thoughts soon turned to Xadia. Where were the Oni gathering? It had to be somewhere hidden from sight, far from anyone that might warn the rest of the inhabitants.

He heard a commotion and turned, his gaze fell upon Janai who stood, eyeing the human down. He stood, holding his naginata tightly. He listened closely, hearing words such as most dangerous human in the world and everyone is in danger. He widened his eyes.

He walked forward, glancing between the two. “Let me help.” He said, watching as the two glanced at him. Rested the base of the naginata pole upon the ground. “If the most dangerous human in this Realm is here, then innocents are in danger. And it’s my duty to protect them, regardless of what Realm I’m in.”

“You are but a stranger in red, and you claim this, despite being human.” Janai spoke with warning, though Kai was not bothered by it, nor notice it.

“As I told the queen, I’ve faced off against beings who could tear a hole in the fabric of reality. I have experience fighting all sorts of beings, from balance required Overlords to the greatest darkness to have ever existed in the Realms. Besides, I doubt he’s ever heard or seen Spinjitzu before.” Kai replied, a small smirk forming upon his lips.

Janai glanced at the other two. “And if the King of Katolis has seen it all before?”

Kai’s smirk grew larger. “Then we don’t quit, my comrades had a motto. ‘Ninja never quit.’ I would fight to my dying breath protecting the innocent.”

He was determined, not once allowing fear to take hold. Janai admired that, he was honour bound with a duty. She grinned. “We must go now, before it is too late.” She said.

* * *

Even from within his mirror prison, Aaravos could feel it, the Elemental Power of Fire, the Sun Arcanum burned brightly. His yellow eyes narrowed. He moved a few strands of white hair from his face, opening a book, the insignia of the Sun Arcanum resting upon its cover.

Flipping through the pages, he searched for something, anything of use that might explain the sudden burning. He paused, his hands resting upon a single passage. He narrowed his gaze. The text had faded over the years. Though he could make out a few of the words. “Fire, fuels, Sun, strongest, highest point.” Aaravos frowned, he had other things to attend to at the moment then deal with this mystery.

* * *

Kai could only watch in horror at the amount of death that he’d just witnessed, he felt himself grow bitter towards the one who did this. He felt his grasp tighten around the naginata. “He will pay for there deaths.” He muttered, eyes never leaving the tower where the Sunfire Elves housed their Sunforge.


	3. The Darkest Dusk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum blinked. “What do you mean?”

The journey to what the Elves called the Storm Spire was relatively calm. The creature that he rode alongside the two females’ warriors was strange. He certainly hadn’t seen anything like it before. Janai had called it a Twin-Tailed Inferno-Tooth Tiger.

The creature had long teal horns, two tails with a flame at the tip. They had wings, otherwise it was mostly lion like. Kai shook his head, not bothering to worry about the creature, there was still work to do, a dark mage of great power, whom had an army at his command. One that Kai knew outnumbered the Sunfire Elves they had brought with them.

His gaze fell upon the massive mountain in the distance, it reminded him of home, of the Monastery and the mountain it rested upon. He felt the change of wind, the creature started to descend downwards before soaring into the air, above the clouds and landing outside a large entranceway.

He noted the people standing around. The first was a teen boy, dark brown hair and green eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a red scarf, a sketchbook by his side. The second was smaller, he was young, not even in his teen years yet.

This child had light brown skin, freckles and light blue eyes. His hair was very fluffy, reminding Kai of his own hair. He noted that he wore a red top. The third figure was female, another Elf, though she was different to the Sunfire Elves.

She had white hair, short horns. Two markings beneath rested her eyes, wore a dark teal and navy outfit. He noted a small silver brooch around the belt on her waist. The fourth person was human, he had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He wore silver armour with black and gold detailing as well as a cape.

The final person was another Elf, he had short, light blue hair and light blue eyes. He had markings on his face, as well as rune like markings upon his arms. His horns curved off from the sides of his head. He also noted a dragon off to the side, she was large and covered in red and black scales.

He watched silently from the side as Amaya and two of the human’s hugged. He assumed they were either family or they’ve known each other for years. He didn’t bother watching their interactions much, he was more concerned over the impending army.

Kai didn’t get to keep to his thought, as the boy with the scarf soon turned everyone’s attention to him.

“Who are you? Were you a prisoner of the Sunfire Elves? Are you from Katolis? You have to be if you’re wearing those colours.”

Kai blinked; his eyes watched the scarfed teen silently. Several seconds passed before he had processed everything. “I wasn’t really a prisoner to the Sunfire Elves. I am, more so a guest from a distant land.”

“There’s land outside of Xadia?”

Kai turned to see the young female Elf had asked the question. He sighed, how was he going to explain what he’d told Queen Khessa, Janai and Amaya. “There’s no easy way to explain this, but I come from another Realm.”

The male Elf stepped forward. “The Realms are real?” He questioned.

Kai glanced at him. “You know about the Realms?” He watched as the male Elf nodded.

“I have done my research on them, searching for a way to help the Queen heal. If I may, what Realm did you originate from?”

Kai glanced at his naginata. “Ninjago, I come from Ninjago.” He paused, glancing at the unknown figures. “Who are you all?”

The male Elf smiled slightly. “I am Ibis, mage of the Skywing Elves.”

“Rayla, Moonshadow Elf assassin.”

“Soren, Crownguard of Katolis.”

“Ezran, king of Katolis.”

“Callum, Prince of Katolis.”

Kai nodded, glancing over their animal companions. “And they are?”

“The young dragon is Prince Azymondias, but we call him Zym. The Glow Todd is Bait, and the Dragon is Pyrrah.” The young child, Ezran explained.

Kai nodded, making note of them and their appearance. The male Elf was Ibis, the teen boy with the scarf was Callum, the female Elf with white hair was Rayla and the human with blonde hair was Soren. “I am Kai, Master of Fire.”

Ibis frowned. “Master of Fire?” He questioned in confusion.

Kai sighed, his gaze sweeping the group. “I’m an Elemental Master, I control Fire, but a Serpentine Witch stole my Elemental Powers.” He closed his eyes. “I’ve been trying to reconnect with the fire inside me but have failed to do so.”

Callum glanced at Rayla. “Is an Elemental Master a mage?”

Kai chuckled. “There is no magic involved with an Elemental Master. Our power comes from the elements. If I can tap into my Elemental Power again, I would display what I can do.”

Janai shook her head and stepped forward. “The Dark Mage destroyed our home, I have brought what is left of my forces, ready to fight the man.”

Kai watched as Callum turned to face Ibis. “I know you said we should run, but we want to stay, we want to help fight.”

Ibis seemed to glance over the group. “In that case, we will need all the help we can get.” He raised his arms. “Manus Pluma Volantis.”

Kai widened his eyes, watching as his arms turned into wings and took flight. He was so focused on Ibis that he didn’t see Ezran and Pyrrah take flight. He turned to look out over the cliffside. His gaze focused upon the moon. He heard Janai and the others start talking about their forces.

“What we need is a wildcard, something that Viren hasn’t seen before, or won’t see coming.”

Kai smirked; hearing Callum say this, it gave him an idea. “You need a wildcard. I’m your wildcard. He won’t be expecting me, doubt he’s even heard of me, or what I can do.”

Rayla raised an eyebrow. “What can you do, you said you don’t have your powers.”

Kai smirked. “I’m not only the Master of Fire. I’m one of Ninjago’s protectors. I’ve spent years training to combat threats.” He paused, glancing at Janai and Amaya. “Did I ever mention how powerful some of our foes were. Compared to them, this Dark Mage should be a walk in the park.”

Rayla and Callum exchanged a look with one another. “Viren isn’t one to take lightly, he’s a dangerous man, he managed to find a way to kill Avizandum and keep Zym’s egg hidden from all. He also managed to defeat two trained members of the Dragonguard.” Callum explained.

Kai chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve faced people who’ve killed many Dragons before. This Viren, he doesn’t even compare to the Oni.”

Janai turned slightly. “You have mentioned these Oni before, yet you have not shared any details about them. What are they?”

Kai’s face grew dark, his smile left his lips. “I will share what I know. The First Spinjitzu Master called them The Bringers of Doom, but we called them the Oni. They are the first evil in all the Realms. They are powerful beyond belief, even we had trouble when they arrived, they managed to conquer several Realms before they arrived in Ninjago. And we weren’t ready for them.” He sighed, his gaze fell upon Janai. “The strongest of us could not beat them directly. In a fight, they hold the advantage, they have the superior strength, the numbers.”

“Their clouds of darkness, Cole said it was the coldest thing he’d ever felt. In the end, it took the Tornado of Creation to defeat them.”

The air was cold, silence reigned over them before Soren spoke. “You beat them, they shouldn’t be an issue right.”

Kai’s gaze rested upon him. “We beat them, yes. But we could not end them. I suspect it has something to do with the balance between creation and destruction. But Viren, he’s the least of your worries.”

Callum blinked. “What do you mean?”

“While I was in Lux Aurea, Queen Khessa came to me in private with an axe.” He paused, producing the axe from somewhere. It was black, a purple gem glowing t the base. Vines covered the thing, and a faint mist rested around it.

“It looks like Dark Magic created it.” Rayla stated.

Kai closed his eyes. “This axe, it is off the First Realm, it’s presence here is a harbinger of doom. Khessa told me that a few weeks before my arrival, her troops had encountered the one wielding this weapon. This axe is the weapon of an Oni. They are in Xadia, hidden from the Dragons. No doubt planning to conquer this Realm and use it as a staging ground for their next invasion.”

Janai frowned. “What do you mean planning to conquer this Realm?”

Kai put the axe away, his gaze moving towards the moon. “They are most likely judging the power your people hold, if it’s something they need to be careful about. But I know from experience that fighting them back won’t work.” He paused. “We can worry about them after Viren’s been dealt with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to put the power The Oni hold into perspective for The Dragon Prince fans. If Aaravos, Avizandum, Sol Regem, Viren, Elves, humans and Dragons united against The Oni, using both Primal Magic and Dark Magic, they could hold them back for a few days, a week at most till they are overwhelmed and defeated. Perhaps adding to the fact they forced the most powerful Dragon in Ninjago to flee from them might also say something.


	4. The Brightest Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Callum blinked, caught off guard slightly. “Yeah.”

Kai stood among the Sunfire Elves, Soren by his side. The Elven warriors tied to the Sun stood ready, ranks formed for Viren’s army. He could see the Dark Mage in the distance, alongside several others. And he was horrified by the army he saw. The warriors were corrupted with Dark Magic infused with the power of Sun Magic.

Kai narrowed his gaze. “I haven’t been in a battle like this since the Second Serpentine War.” He said, holding the naginata tightly. He watched as Janai and Amaya soon joined them. Kai Watched, the Sunfire Elves forming a wall of shields.

Minutes passed before the battle began. Kai hadn’t expected the shield’s able to channel the power of the Sun unleash a wave of energy that down the first few lines of Viren’s forces. But there were too many of them.

Kai glanced at Janai, the fire to defend, to avenge her sister’s death was strong. Kai smirked and gave a small nod when she noticed him. She smiled back. He was flung back, his gaze moved, falling upon a large crater. He widened his eyes, quickly narrowing them as Soren regained his ground.

Kai leapt to his feet, swinging his naginata around before bringing it to rest before him. “Hold your ground and keep them back.” He cried, leaping forward as he swung at several soldiers. He dived, ducking under a few, he noticed their numbers grow in size. He flipped back, landing upon another soldier.

“They are numerous.” Janai cried, coming to stand beside Kai, Amaya not far behind her.

Kai nodded. “We just need to hold the line till reinforcements arrive.” He leapt forward, spinning around the air three times before a tornado of red energy formed around him. “Ninja-go” He cried, spinning into several foes.

Janai and Amaya followed from behind, Soren watching in awe as they helped clear up any who managed to get back up from Kai’s Spinjitzu beatdown.

Kai soon stopped spinning, his breathing heavy as he glanced over the swarms of corrupted humans. He stood his ground, Janai and Amaya behind him. “They just won’t give up.” He muttered, watching as the Sunfire Elves were pushed back.

“We are losing ground.” Janai observed.

Kai nodded, his head turning as he heard a roar in the distance, his eyes widened, and a smirk formed. “We need to fall a little.” He said.

Janai and Amaya turned, their gaze falling upon several Dragons flying in. “Reinforcements.” Janai noted, falling back with the other two as the Dragon unleashed their payload of fire onto Viren’s forces.

Kai watched the battlefield burn brightly with fire. His eyes going wide in horror as he noticed the corrupted humans getting back to their feet, looking stronger, and like they were going to murder everyone.

He watched as the Dragons flew down, landing as they began to fight with their claws. He heard Soren cry something about not landing, but it was too late. Dragons were chained to the ground. Kai growled in anger, something inside him burst. He’d seen two many Dragons chained down in his life, memories of the Dragon Hunters flashed through his mind. He watched them suffer, he didn’t want to see more suffering. “No more suffering.” He muttered.

Janai felt the fire’s change direction, they seemed to be heading towards them, or rather someone else. “No more suffering.” She heard Kai’s voice, she turned, eyes going wide as she noted his hair go alight with fire, the scroll upon the naginata unrolled, itself alight with fiery energy.

“You’re powers.” She said.

Kai glanced at the scroll, then at the fire surrounding him. He smirked; the fire felt good. The power that burned within, enhanced with the power of the Forbidden Scroll was more than enough to fight with. “They’ve displayed their might, now I’m going to show them what an Elemental Master can do.” He said, walking forward. His spare hand glowing alight with fire.

“Fire fuels them, but let’s just see how much fire they can take.” He went on, leaping into the air before slamming into he ground, a wave of fire flew out, sending corrupted humans flying into the air. He swung fast, fireballs leaving his hands, each of them delivering an explosive surprise to any who dared challenge him.

“What is this power?”

Kai turned to the origin of the voice, his smirk grew wide. “I suppose you haven’t heard of me yet, Viren.” He said, cracking his neck as he stood ready to fight. “I’m an Elemental Master, and I’m currently pissed off with you and war hungry ways.” He went on.

Viren was amused. “Child, do you have any idea who I am? How powerful I am or what I can do?”

Kai shook his head. “I heard about you from Callum, how you masterminded the death of Avizandum. But I also know that you’re nothing compared to The Oni.” He replied.

Viren raised an eyebrow in interest. “Oni?”

“They are not the people you want to mess with, or meet in person.” Kai started. “I’ve already explained them once, but I’ll tell you this. They could bring a Dragon to its knees with ease.” He charged forward.

Viren chuckled, a spell cast. Kai flew back the naginata falling from his grasp. Viren glanced at it, another spell cast and the Forbidden Scroll destroyed. “Without your weapon, what are you going to do now?” He taunted.

Kai smirked, and chuckled. “You’ve done us a favour in destroying that Scroll. Its secrets were too dangerous to be left in the hands of someone like you, the ability to grant the user greater power then they already possessed.” He mocked.

Viren widened his eyes and glanced at the charred remains of the scroll. “I shall end you boy, and then I shall end your Elven comrades.”

Kai chuckled, a loud boom echoed across the field. A mighty roar echoed out across the battlefield. Eyes were drawn to the sky, a Dragon so massive flew about. And Kai recognised it.

Viren widened his eyes in horror, the Dragon was larger than Avizandum. The red and black scales. Horns and narrowed eyes locked upon him, then the chained dragons. He heard Kai chuckle. “Why are you laughing?” He demanded.

“Have you ever heard the tales of the First Realm? Of the most powerful Dragon in all of existence?” Kai questioned, watching as Viren shook his head. His smirk turned into a grin. “Then allow me to enlighten you to who that is.” He said, pointing at the Dragon.

“She is Firstbourne, the mother of Dragons. And you have brought her wrath down upon your forces.” Kai explained.

Viren stepped back, shaking his head. “I devised how to kill Avizandum, I can do the same to her.” He said, standing strong.

Kai got to his feet. “Firstbourne is no magical creature, she is unlike any Dragon you, or I, have encountered. She can use every Elemental power there is, she decimated Dragon Hunters and fought against The Oni during the war between Oni and Dragon. You are doomed.”

Viren glanced at his forces, each of them ready to face Firstbourne. He glanced back, watching as Kai walked over to Janai and Amaya. He growled, he heard Firstbourne roar again, right before a stream of ice washed over his forces. He watched; horror grew as this Dragon began to decimate his army.

* * *

Kai made his way over to Janai and Amaya, his gaze falling upon the corrupted humans as they panicked. “I have never seen a Dragon like that before.” He heard Janai say.

He smirked. “I know her, Viren now knows her as well. Before us, showing no mercy to those who dared attack her children, is Firstbourne, the mother of Dragons.” He explained.

Janai blinked. “She is the first Dragon?”

“And the most powerful one as well. She spares no one when her children are threated. Many find that out the hard way.” Kai added. His gaze falling upon several figures leaping into the battle from Firstbourne’s back. “They’re here.” He said, a smile forming upon his lips.

Janai blinked. “Who?”

Kai glanced at her. “My comrades, Elemental Master’s like myself, save one, but she’s a special case, one that doesn’t exist in this Realm.” He said, his gaze falling upon one in particular.

* * *

Janai found Kai outside with his comrades. She that they were all different, and wore different colours. Most likely relating to their Elemental Power. Kai noticed her and smiled. “Janai, come and meet my comrades.

“Guys, this is Janai, a Sunfire Elf, and honour bound warrior.” He introduced her. He soon stepped towards the first of the ninja. He wore white, had silver skin and blue eyes. “This is Zane, the Master of Ice.” He moved on to the next. He wore black with orange highlights, had dark skin, black hair and brown eyes. “This is Cole, the Master of Earth.”

The next was green, he had light skin and blonde hair. His eyes glowed green. “This is Lloyd, Master of Energy.” The next male wore blue, his hair was an orangish brown, and his eyes an electric blue. “This is Jay, the Master of Lighting.” He soon turned to face the next one, a female. She wore grey with highlights of light blue. She had black hair, skin similar to that of Kai and pale blue eyes.

“This is Nya, my younger sister and the master of Water.” He soon moved on to the next female. She wore a yellowish orange outfit, had scarlet red hair and green eyes. “This is Skylor, my girlfriend and the Master of Amber.” He soon moved on to the final member.

He was an elderly man, he had a small cape, wore a conical bamboo hat. He held a staff in his hands and wore white robes. He had a long white beard and golden eyes. “This is our mentor, Master Wu, the Master of Creation.”

Janai nodded, and Wu stepped forward. “It is strange, being here in Xadia. My father had told me stories of its Elemental properties. How it’s magic was all descended from Elemental Power.” He began.

His eyes looking Janai up and down. “The Magic you call the Sun, is but a primal form of the Element of Fire, it is no wonder you and Kai get along, the same fire burns in you both.” He finished.

Janai blinked, glancing towards Amaya who had brought Callum and Rayla with her. Wu turned towards them, his gaze falling upon Callum and Rayla. “Ah, I assume you are this young human mage.” He said, walking forward.

Callum blinked, caught off guard slightly. “Yeah.”

Wu smiled. “Your power, from which of the Primal Sources, as you call them, do you draw power from?”

“The Sky.”

Wu glanced at Jay. “Your magic is conductive, able to power and flow through all. A primitive form of the Elemental power of Lightning. And you, young Dragonguard, from where do you draw power?”

Rayla blinked. “The moon.”

“The primitive form of Ice. I suspected as much.” Wu replied, glancing at Amaya. “We heard about the presence of the Oni within this Realm, as much as it saddens me to say this. But it is true that they are here, I can feel their power grow with every passing second. We must act quickly, unite the three races before they strike. It is the only way to withstand them long enough.”

Wu paused, walking towards his students. “Cole, Jay, Zane and Kai. You four must head to the location were this primitive Elemental Power is strongest. There, the Golden Weapons may be repowered with Elemental Energy. The Tornado of Creation is our greatest weapon against the Oni. Without it, there will be no victory.”

* * *

In a cave, Viren coughed, his gaze moving around the area, his sight soon fell upon his daughter, Claudia, and the cacoon that served as the housing place of the Elven Archmage Aaravos. Before any talk could happen, a dark mist formed before them.

Emerging from it, clad in black, with pitch black skin. White markings and glowing purple eyes. Two massive horns extruding from its head. A tattered cape rested along his back. It soon spoke, voice rough and ancient. “So you are the one who tried to conquer Xadia for himself.”

Viren narrowed his gaze. “Who are you? What are you?”

The thing ignored his questions. “You are pitiful. You think yourself powerful, yet you are weak. You will not succeed.”

Viren rolled a fist. “What are you?”

The thing chuckled. “I am the Bringer of Doom, I am The Omega. You were an unknowing pawn in our plan to take this Realm. You distracted the Elves and Dragons from us while we grew in power.” The Omega said.

Viren blinked. “You’re an Oni.” He realised.

The Omega nodded. “The time of endings has come for you and your friends.” He slammed his staff into the ground, crack of black mist forming as several Oni emerged from them. “You shall be the first to fall at our hands.”

In seconds, the mist had engulfed the entire cave, leaving Viren, Claudia and the cacoon petrified as statues of stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first arc is over, now we begin the Oni arc in Xadia, meaning four chapters left.
> 
> This chapter got rewritten a few times with the arrival of Firstbourne and Kai and Viren's small battle. The first time would've included Kai using the Titan Mech in the battle, but was soon scrapped, the second included an longer fight between Kai and Viren, but made it awkward to get him back with Janai and Amaya after Firstbourne had arrived.
> 
> The connection between Primal Magic and Elemental Power is revealed by Wu. Primal magic is but a primitive form of Elemental Power.
> 
> Sun is the primitive form of Fire
> 
> Sky is the primitive form of Lightning
> 
> Moon is the primitive form of Ice
> 
> Earth is the primitive form of Earth
> 
> Ocean is the primitive form of Water
> 
> Star is the primitive form of Time
> 
> Those corrupted humans Kai hit with his Elemental Fire were incinerated. The reason being, they were empowered by the primitive form of Fire, Sun, they couldn't handle the raw Elemental Fire, added with the extra power from the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu.
> 
> I did also want Viren to meet The Omega, I think their interaction went well. I never did plan on having Viren and The Omega team up, it didn't really suit The Omega.


	5. Sol Regem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dragon Queen glanced down at Wu. “What issue?”

Kai stood silently within the Queen’s chamber of the Storm Spire. Beside him were Rayla and Callum. The other Ninja stood silently elsewhere. The Queen was a large Dragon with massive wings. By her side was Azymondias.

The sound of flaps echoed about the chamber, from the entrance of the sky. Came Firstbourne. The entrance was just large enough to fit the Mother of Dragons. Zubeia made space for the great Dragon.

Firstbourne’s wings rolled against her back, Wu leaping from her back and landing with grace upon the ground. “Your majesty.” Wu greeted, slowly walking forward. Coming to a stop before the Dragon Queen. “I am Wu, the youngest child of The First Spinjitzu Master.”

The Dragon Queen leaned forward. “You have dragon blood.” She noted.

Wu nodded in response. “May I introduce Firstbourne, Mother of Dragons.”

The Queen glanced up at Firstbourne who stood silently. Her eyes observing those gathered closely. She roared in greeting, watching as the Queen gave a nod. Wu cleared his throat. “Your majesty, your Realm is under threat of invasion.”

The Queen turned. “Did you all say that the Dark Mage was vanquished?” She questioned.

Wu looked at Kai, the Master of Fire understood what Wu wanted and proceeded to draw out the axe belonging to the Oni. Firstbourne roared in rage at the sight of it, snarling at the weapon. The Queen blinked in confusion, watching as Kai walked to stand beside Wu.

“That axe smells of death.” The Queen muttered.

Kai glanced at Wu, his elderly mentor nodded. “Your majesty, this axe belongs to the ancient enemy of the Dragons.”

Firstbourne growled, her eyes narrowed, she was restless about something. Wu glanced at the Mother of Dragons. “Hmm, Firstbourne is disturbed by something.” He glanced back at the axe. “She has sensed the presence of the Oni within the Realm.”

Callum glanced up at Firstbourne. “There might be a way for us to understand what Firstbourne’s saying, my brother can translate for us.” He suggested.

Wu turned, a small smile upon his lips. “Fetch him would you, it would benefit us all to know what Firstbourne knows about this ancient foe.”

The group waited several minutes before Callum returned with Ezran behind him. Ezran was quick to greet Firstbourne. “She says that the Oni are present, and are stronger then they were before, though she can not identify where they are hidden the Dark Magic used by humanity here has created several large patches of Destructive Essence over the land.” He translated.

Wu stroked his beard, walking back and forth. “Dark Magic, Destructive Essence.”

Firstbourne growled once more. “She says that Dark Magic is an aspect of the Elemental Essence of Destruction, she’s noted that here, the Dark Magic seems to draw of the primal side of Elemental Power, recharging it with their Destructive aspects. She believes the Oni have long been here, planting the seeds for their conquest of the Realm.”

Kai glanced at the Queen who seemed to ponder this information. “How dangerous are the Oni?”

Kai and Wu exchanged a worried glance with one another. Firstbourne growled, her foot slamming into the ground. Ezran blinked. “Firstbourne says the Oni have grown in power, with all of Xadia united, we might be able to hold them back for a few days, a week at best. She notes that the only way the Oni are going to be defeated is with the use of Creation.”

Wu glanced at the Ninja. “It is possible for us to utilise the power of Creation. There is an issue preventing us from using it however.”

The Dragon Queen glanced down at Wu. “What issue?”

“The Four Weapons of Spinjitzu must be imbued with Elemental Power once more, since they last use in beating back the Oni, they were drained. Cole, Zane, Jay and Kai must travel to the place where the source of the Moon, Sun, Earth and Sky are strongest to imbue the weapons with their Elemental Power.” Wu explained.

Kai glanced at Wu. “There is an issue with that as well, the Sun Forge was corrupted by Dark Magic shortly before the battle by Viren. I’m not sure my Fire alone will be enough to cleanse it.”

Wu blinked, turning to face the Queen. “Are there some out there with an incredibly strong connection to the Sun to help cleanse the Sun Forge?”

The Queen nodded. “He has long been bitter and angry, but Sol Regem may be able to provide aid. That is if you can reason with him.”

Wu turned to face Kai. “Kai, as the Master of Fire, you shall travel to meet this Sol Regem, convince him of the dark force that threatens this Realm.” He stopped, turning to face Cole. “Cole, you must travel to where the Earth is strongest here, the Queen may be able to provide a guide for you. Once you have arrived, imbue the Scythe of Quakes with its Elemental Power.”

“Zane, travel to where the Moon is strongest, imbue you the Shurikens of Ice once more with their Elemental Power. Jay, you shall remain here to imbue the Nunchucks of Lightning with their Elemental Power. I shall stay with you.”

“Nya and Skylor, travel back with Queen Aanya to gather any humans able to fight. Word shall be sent once we’ve decided on a location for our stand.”

Kai turned, putting the axe away. “Where would I find Sol Regem?” He questioned.

Rayla and Callum stepped forward. “We can take you to him, though he won’t be happy to hear us again.” She replied.

Kai nodded. “Right, we should get going then.

* * *

Kai moved forward, the massive dragon of the Sun rested upon a rocky bed. His head was adorned with a crown and a large scar covering his eyes. He slowly lifted his head, turning it to face the direction of Kai, Callum and Rayla. “I smell death.” He snarled, raising to his feet as stepped forward.

Rayla glanced at Callum, then at Kai who stood still. “Mighty Sol Regem, we come to you for aid.” She began, stepping ahead of Kai. “The Sunforge has been corrupted by Dark Magic and must be cleansed.”

Sol Regem remained silent. “So it has been, regardless, I smell human blood, the stench of death is clear on them both. They will perish.”

“NO!” Rayla cried, stepping in front of Callum. “You can’t kill them, not when all of Xadia is under threat.”

Sol Regem laughed. “Xadia is under threat from humans, they will all die.” He took a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of flames towards them.

Kai leapt forward, standing before Rayla and Callum, hands reached out towards the flames. “The fire is no longer your greatest strength Sol Regem.” He said, bending the fire to his command as he forced it around the group.

The flames died down as Sol Regem leaned forward. “You are brave human, bending the fire to your command like that. What Dark Magic have you used to enhance yourself?”

Kai chuckled. “I have always been able to control fire, the perk of being its master. Your connection to the Sun is strong, and what it can do great. But it is only a primal form of my own power. I was there when the Sun Forge was corrupted, I fought against the one who corrupted it. He is dead now, killed when he tried to escape the devastation brought down upon his forces by Firstbourne.”

“But the Sun Forge must be cleansed, my Golden Weapon, the Sword of Fire must be imbued with the Elemental Power of Fire once more, else all of Xadia will fall to the greatest darkness ever seen.” He went on, drawing the Oni axe from his belt and chucking it into the ground. “Smell this and tell me what you draw from it.”

Sol Regem sniffed the axe, pulling back in rage at the smell. “It’s stench of death is far greater than anything I have ever smelled or seen. It is covered in death, forged by it. What manner of object is that thing?”

Kai closed his eyes. “That axe belongs to the ancient foe of the Dragons.”

Sol Regem twisted his head slightly. “Ancient foe of the Dragons?”

“The Bringer of Doom, the Oni. Firstbourne said that they were the creators of Dark Magic, that Dark Magic is drawn from the Elemental Essence of Destruction, the power they control. And I know what the Oni can do, I have seen it firsthand, they are a threat to everyone. And they are here in Xadia, gearing up for their conquest. They will march, and if this Realm is not united as one, they will win.” Kai snapped.

Sol Regem pulled back from Kai’s outburst. “You have made your point, I might be able to put my hatred for humanity aside for the time being, if only to see this ancient foe of ours destroyed. However, I still don’t see what this has to do with the Sun Forge being Cleansed.”

Kai sighed. “It must be cleansed so that I can imbue the Sword of Fire with its Elemental Power once more, when it, along with the other Weapons of Spinjitzu are united, allows us to command the power of Creation, the only thing that can defeat the Oni.”

Sol Regem rose to his full height. “And you require me to aid in cleansing the Sun Forge why? You are strong, powerful enough to do so on your own?”

Kai shook his head. “No, I’m not. If I had the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu, then I might’ve, but Viren destroyed that, a good thing to. The ability to have greater power is not something a man like him should have.”

Sol Regem spread his wings. “Very well, I will assist, though I will not carry the human.”

Kai smirked. “That’s fine, I can handle that myself.” He closed his eyes, working past his fears, he opened them and, with his own Elemental Power, formed a dragon of fiery energy around him. “The Elemental Dragon of Fire shall do that.” He reached down, grabbing the Oni axe and tucking it away.

“You take the object, why?” Sol Regem questioned.

Kai glanced at Callum. “Call it a way to help unite everyone for this coming war against the Oni.” He said, taking flight with Callum rested upon the dragon behind him. Rayla climbed on Sol Regem, the great dragon taking flight afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sol Regem was bound to appear some time soon. Yes, Aanya did make it to the fight, a little late, but never the less, she arrived. Next chapter, we see the Sun Forge cleansed, Kai, Callum and Rayla return to the Storm Spire and embark on the next part of their journey to the Silvergroove with Wu and Firstbourne. And we see The Oni begin marching on Xadia.


	6. Silvergroove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sunforge is purified, and Kai's group travel to the Silvergroove. The Oni begin their march.

Kai stood before the blackened orb that was the Sunforge. The darkened streaks of energy leaking from it reeked of Dark Magic. He glanced to the side, where Sol Regem gathered his strength. This was the Sun Nexus, the place where Sun Magic was always at its strongest.

Janai stood alongside Rayla and Callum, the three of them watching over the process. “You may begin.” Janai said.

Kai felt the fire flow through him, with a nod, both he and Sol Regem poured their power into the Nexus. The two of them could feel the raw energy within, the destructive energy waiting to be unleashed.

Focusing harder, Kai pushed with all his might, the fire swarmed towards the heart, to the core of the Sunforge. The air boiled from the heat produced, the light growing brighter and brighter as the darkness was forced from the source of light.

The Sunforge shot out a wave of light, Kai collapsed to his knees, breathing heavily. “That was harder than I originally thought it’d be. Viren’s magic is stronger than Clouses’s.” He muttered, glancing over the others. “Any thoughts on when this thing will be able to work again?”

Janai glanced at Kai, turning her gaze away from one of her mages. “We need to give it a few days to recover and adjust to it’s energy. No weapons would be able to be enhanced with its energies till then.”

Kai nodded. “I see, looks like I’m going to be the last one getting my weapon imbued with Elemental Energy.”

Sol Regem glanced out over the city. “I will remain, to keep watch over the city, and ensure that the Sunforge is ready.” He announced, taking to the sky.

Kai glanced at Callum and Rayla. “Back to The Storm Spire then.”

* * *

Wu glanced at the clouds, Jay had already taken to them in the vehicle formed by his Golden Weapon. Wu shook his head, Jay was an energetic one, he suspected the influence of the Primal Energy of the Sky was affecting him.

Wu turned, eyes focused as he saw Kai return, with him were Rayla and Callum. “Did you succeed?”

Kai nodded. “We purged the Dark Magic from the Sun Nexus. Though it won’t be usable for a few days.” He replied, glancing at Firstbourne.

Wu stroked his beard. “I see. For now, we must gather up other allies. Come, I believe we should head to the Silvergroove.”

Rayla froze. “I can’t go back there.” She said.

Kai glanced at Callum, then Rayla. “Why?”

“I’ve been banished. I won’t appear to them at all if I enter with my key.” Rayla replied. “Not to mention they’d be angry at me for managing to get in with a Dragon to avoid it.”

Wu stepped forward. “You are afraid of their reaction, but the very nature of what threatens Xadia will overrule that fear. You know them better then we do. And time is of the essence.”

Rayla sighed. “I’m more worried about how they’ll see you lot.”

Wu chuckled. “They will see Kai and Callum as potential threats, but I will be seen as a fragile old man who poses no threat.”

Rayla bit her lips. “Fine, let’s go. But if things go downhill, you’re cleaning it up.”

Wu smiled. “Firstbourne, to the Silvergroove.”

* * *

The first thing Rayla saw when they descend through the mystical barrier that surrounded her home were the faces of her people looking up in curiosity, then in disgust when they saw her. She sighed as Firstbourne touched down.

“You dare manipulate a Dragon to bring you here traitor!”

Firstbourne turned her head fast, growling loudly at the many Elves attempting to get closer to Rayla. The Elves backed up, watching on as Callum, Kai and Wu got down.

“You disgust us, having no honour, like your parents.”

Rayla narrowed her eyes, fists clenched. “You don’t know how proudly they fought to defend Azymondias, of the sacrifice they made to keep him alive.” She said bitterly.

Kai rolled his eyes. “You all fight amongst yourselves like humans.” He said, walking forward.

“How dare you even compare us to your filthy kind.”

Kai chuckled. “The Sunfire Elves would be very displeased to hear you say that. They’ve seen the good humans can do. But then again, I guess you guys don’t bother keep tabs on what goes on outside your home.”

“You’re asking for a fight boy! One that you won’t win.”

Kai shook his head. “I’ve fought battles where victory seemed non-existent, yet here I am, standing tall and alive. Compared to you, I’m a veteran of many battles, even a war.”

“Lies!”

Kai drew the axe belonging to The Oni and threw it into the ground. “You want to know how Sol Regem reacted when he sniffed that axe? He recoiled back because the stench of death on it was so great. I’ve had to fight the ones who wielded that axe, and they nearly kill us.”

“What prove do you have?”

Wu walked forward, emerging from behind the crowd of Elves. “Your concept of deception and death is deep, but your vision lacks sight. Open your eyes, and perhaps, you can see the Primal Essence of the Sky within one.” He said.

The Elves turned to face him. “How the hell did you get there?”

Wu smirked. “There are things even humans could teach you about stealth.” He replied, coming to a stop. “But we need to speak with your council, for we come with urgent news from Queen Zubeia, and your cooperation is needed for Xadia to survive the coming darkness.”

“What darkness?”

Rayla turned, eyes falling upon an Elf she knew well. He had dark skin and wore simple clothing. “Ethari.” She said.

Ethari nodded. “It is me. Now what is this darkness?”

Wu glanced at Kai, then at Firstbourne. “This darkness is as old as the dragons themselves, a threat older than any of us here. The Oni are beings of Destruction, and they control a Dark Magic far greater to that of any you have ever seen or known.”

“Oni?”

“The Bringers of Doom, they are present within Xadia, and I fear they will march sooner then expected. Only united can we stand, for if we are divided, we fall.” Wu explained.

* * *

A cloud of darkness swarmed the lands in the east, covering plains, leaving animals frozen solid in stone. A village sat nearby, the guards, bulky elves with short horns, wearing leaves and other natural materials stood ready to face down this cloud.

Purple lightning shot throughout the dark cloud, illuminating the shapes of the Oni. Pushing from the cloud, was The Omega. He narrowed his gaze upon the Elves.

“Halt where you stand, or we will use deadly force.”

The Omega raised his staff and slammed it into the ground. “Your resistance is futile; we cannot be stopped.” He exclaimed.

The Elves charged, only for The Omega to unleash a wave of destructive energy, knocking them to the ground. “We are The Oni, and the time of endings is coming.” In seconds, the cloud of darkness covered them all, muffling the screams of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters left now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've wanted to do for a while now, and finally, I can bring it to you. I present my Ninjago/Dragon Prince crossover. I worked hard tying together the many things of the different worlds, connecting them in many ways as well. When deciding on who the main characters should be, I decided to go with Kai, Janai and Amaya for the first arc, that being the whole war with Viren, the second arc, the main characters will be Kai, Callum and Rayla, I won't dive too much into what this arc is about, all that needs to be known is the when it's set in both shows.
> 
> In the case of Ninjago, I decided to change things up with Season 11, Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu. While in the canon show, Zane was the one banished, I wanted Kai to be banished instead, and instead of ending up in the Never-realm, he ended up in Xadia. For The Dragon Prince, I decided to set it around the time Amaya was brought before Queen Khessa by Janai.
> 
> I will explore the many connection's I've made between the two worlds throughout the story, including the Elemental Powers and Essences, as well as their ties to the Primal Sources. If you're wondering about my other Ninjago and Dragon prince stories (Excluding A Father's Legacy), they won't be updated till I find some inspiration for them. (Or in the case of The Jedi Prince: Prince of Xadia, whenever I get back into Star Wars.)
> 
> Well, give me your thoughts, and who you think the true big bad is? the opening dialogue by Aaravos gave a small hint at the true big bad.


End file.
